


Phone Calls Are Great

by Lyv3Wyr3



Series: My Boyfriend Is A Psychopath [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this really late, OOC, Phone Calls, Reader is kinda insecure, but it works as a oneshot too, chubby!reader, jerome being soft, no beta we die like men, part of a series, thats pretty much it, this probably has some writing mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: Jerome had given her a card with his number on it. Told her, "Call me anytime doll," with a wink and a gory smile. If she were to be honest with herself she had most definitely wanted that to happen. She'd always held a special place in her heart for the maniac. Whenever she saw him in the news or the paper her heart would melt at his beautiful, slightly terrifying smile. Maybe that should make her fear for her own mental stability. But oh well.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Series: My Boyfriend Is A Psychopath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656220
Kudos: 18





	Phone Calls Are Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qyrhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/gifts).



> Ha so I didn’t have time to check this for writing mistakes so yeah. Heads up. Enjoy this train wreck

Jerome had given her a card with his number on it. Told her, "Call me anytime doll," with a wink and a gory smile. If she were to be honest with herself she had most definitely wanted that to happen. She'd always held a special place in her heart for the maniac. Whenever she saw him in the news or the paper her heart would melt at his beautiful, slightly terrifying smile. Maybe that should make her fear for her own mental stability. But oh well.

She turned the card over in her fingers as she stared at the shiny device in her hand, contemplating calling the red head just to ask him how he was. After all, she had promised to go on a date with him. And he had been so nice. He actually liked her the way she is on top of that. The perfect guy.

Actually... that probably wasn't the best way to describe a dangerously unstable individual.

She sighed. Her fingers danced across her screen as she typed in the red headed boys number. The phone trilled three times before she heard his voice. The voice which made her heart skip a few beats out of... fear? Excitement? Both?? Yeah let's go with both.

"Hello doll," his voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Jerome," she greeted.

"Took you long enough to call me," he smirked. And she could feel how he was smirking from the tone of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I just know that you're a very busy man, Mr. Val- I mean... Jerome," She stuttered out.

She heard him sigh, then softly mutter, "I always have time for you doll."

It shocked her. How soft he was being. He was being surprisingly... human? It's strange. He was never portrayed as more than a criminal. She had always thought that there might have been a part of him that wasn't so ... "murdery" but to have her suspicions confirmed was another thing.

"Thank you," a moment of silence then ensued. It wasn't uncomfortable though, it was actually quite comfortable. She took a breath, trying to muster up the courage to ask him the question that had plagued her since he asked her out that night. "So... do you still want to go out with me now?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh that's okay I didn't think you would anyways thank you for- wait, what?" She asked.

"I want to go out with you doll," he began, "what? Did you think that I only asked you out because I felt sorry for you?" He asked, the sane voice he was using somewhat confusing her.

"I mean, kind of?"

He let out a chaotic chuckle, "no. To be honest I had seen you a few times. Coming to and leaving work. When I visited the GCPD for a few... "buisness reasons" I caught a glimpse of you. Your sketches for the department are great by the way," he complimented causing you to blush. That and fear for what he was doing at your place of work.

"Anyways. So I saw what you were drawing, and it was me. You were smiling quite fondly at it. It perplexed me, how you could look at someone like me like that. Still though, it lit a fire in me.Ever since then I had decided you would be mine," he explained. The red that had began creeping onto her cheeks had now made its home there, shining brightly.

"Jerome I- I don't know what to say. That's really," you but your lip to fight back the smile that was trying to find its place on your lips, "that's really sweet!"

He cringed. Jerome Valeska was not "sweet". And he refused to be seen that way. He had worked hard to get his image and he wasn't about to let that hard work go to waste. But... he guessed it was okay as long as it was only his doll who knew about that side of him. "Don't call me that," he said, his pout evident in his voice.

"... Are you pouting right now?" She asked giggling. Giggling. My god she needed to stop doing that. Her laughter was the sweetest of melodies to his ears. He could feel a blush of his own slowly making its way to his freckled cheeks. The great Jerome Valeska does not blush dang it!

"I'm not," he growled. She smiled.

"You totally are. But that's okay," she heard him groan annoyedly and decided that it was time to change the topic before he actually got angry. "So, when do you want to meet me? And where?"

"Does tonight sound good?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"To-Tonight? Jerome, I don't know. I still have to get ready, a-and I hadn't planned on going out tonight," she said trying to make excuses.

"Cmon doll, you don't need to get ready. How you look naturally is pretty enough to me. And besides," she heard her door knob turn, "I'm already here," he said. He stood in front of her smirking down at her pajama-clad figure. She quickly moved to cover herself up as she was wearing very short (very comfortable) shorts with a loose shirt.

"Jerome!" She exclaimed, trying to hide her embarrassment, "I'm basically half dressed! You can't just show up here!" She chastised loudly.

"Sorry, I was actually going to call you to tell you I'd be coming over when you called me," he explained scratching his neck bashfully.

"Oh," you looked at him perplexed, "how did you know where I live? And how did you open the door? It was locked," she noted confusedly.

"Simple," He said raising a finger in the air, "I know where all members of the GCPD live, and I picked the lock," he explained. She huffed.

"Jerome you can't just pick my lock. You have to knock," she said rubbing the bridge of her nose. This is what she gets for dating this insane boy.

He groaned, "that's too time consuming, but I guess I'll do it for you," He begrudgingly agreed. She smiled at him.

"Thanks," she stood up, blanket wrapped around her. "I'm going to go get dressed," she told him and noticed that he was following her. She shot him a weak glare. "Alone Jerome," he gave her the most adorable pouty face. She sighed and kissed his scarred cheek, not being able to help herself. "Be out in a second," she promised as she went into her room and locked the door, though that would do little to keep him out apparently

Jerome waiting not so patiently for his date to finish getting ready. He decided to turn on her TV and watch something while he waited. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then fifteen. Then twenty. After thirty minutes (Y/N) finally came out of her room in a cold-shoulder romper with black leggings and combat boots. To him she looked, in a word, stunning. And he told her so a few seconds later. “Doll you look...” he began, his mouth agape.

“Ugly,” she said wrinkling her nose and turning her head to the side. Jerome stood up and walked next to her, taking both her hands in his own.

“So beautiful,” he said staring into her (E/C) eyes intensely. She felt slightly uncomfortable with how... sincere his gaze felt. Well, not so much uncomfortable as undeserving. She hadn’t done anything to deserve the feelings that he obviously had for her, but she decided to just accept it. After all, she couldn’t help but look back into his pretty green ones with an intensity that, while it far from rivaled his, was strong.

She felt it. The pull. It was as if there was a string attached to her and it was forcing her forwards. She had to do it, even if it was just once. She had to feel how soft his lips would be on hers. Her softer lips finally touched his rough ones. He was shocked for a moment before he melted into the kiss and returned it sweetly. His lips moved against hers happily and timidly. He was surprisingly gentle. She had never pegged him as the gentle type, but she couldn’t complain.

She finally pulled away after a few moments as he chased her lips, not wanting to pull away just yet. They connected once more before (Y/N) pushed him back once more. “Jerome we should probably get going,” she said biting her lip and looking into his half lidded eyes. He begrudgingly pulled away.

“Yeah we probably should,” he said taking her hand once more. He led her out of the door and onto the street.

“So where are we going?”She asked excitedly and downright giddy (probably from kissing her crush).

“It’s a surprise doll~”


End file.
